


her girlfriend sayo

by randomstar



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, sayotsugu kinda like each other but also their relationship kinda undefined at first so uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: Moca posted a video of Tsugumi and Sayo jamming together in the studio with the caption "girlfriends rehearsing for their own wedding song" and Tsugumi didn't like that at all.





	her girlfriend sayo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second try on bandori and this time it's sayotsugu :D Like i said before on my previous fic, I'm not too good with English so please forgive (and watch out too) for grammar and spelling mistakes :D also uh bandori twitter ppl i think you should know where the title comes from (lol) :D

"Moca! Please delete that post!" Tsugumi said, literally pleading to the snarky Afterglow guitarist. Moca only gave her a small smirk, putting her hand high, so that Tsugumi couldn't reach for the phone to delete the said post. Despite the smaller girl's many attempts, tiptoeing and jumping from where she stood, it’s proven futile to snatched away the phone from Moca’s tight grip. The rest of Afterglow mainly just watched the scene, with Himari occasionally trying to help Tsugumi to reach for Moca's phone as well. 

"Come on Moca, just delete the post." Ran finally said, glaring at her best friend. "We're causing quite a commotion here and been keeping Tsugu from working."

"Level-headed as always, Ran~" Moca said, "But whoops, too late. It's already getting a lot of buzz on twitter."

Tsugumi let out a big disappointed sigh, she slumped back to her chain almost immediately. _'No way!'_

"Look at the comments~ This one said, _'oh! Tsugu and her ge-ef Sayo!'_ and also this one _'they'll make a good couple!'_. That sounds good, you guys got supporters~"

"It's girlfriend, not ge-ef." Tomone said as a matter of factly, as if she’s destined to be Moca’s personal grammar nazi.

"We're not even girlfriends!!" Tsugumi retorted. "…yet… I don’t know…" She said again, scared if Moca’s comment could have an impact to their current relationship that Tsugumi’s valued so much more than anything. What if Sayo felt uncomfortable? What if Sayo didn’t want to talk to Tsugumi again after that?

"Ooh~ Someone surely is hopeful~ Also, Tomoe, it's spelled G and F on the tweet anyway so~"

"Tsugu, don't worry. It's not like the video is something revealing or anything." Tomoe said again in an attempt to comfort Tsugumi a little bit more, but instead she earned herself a smack from Himari who's currently sitting next to her.

"You guys are so insensitive! But, look, Tsugu… you played really well there so it's fine..." Himari chimed in but Tsugu still looked down on her feet, playing with the hem of her skirt trying to wiggle her nervousness off. 

Tsugumi bit her lower lips, she’s not exactly sure of what to say to her bandmates next. She's just really upset right now, didn't even feel like continuing her work on the café too, despite still having a shift until later on the evening. It all started when Moca had taken a video of her and Sayo during yesterday's band meet. It was a meeting for the upcoming joined live at Circle and she and Moca happened to be Afterglow's representative for that. Tsugumi was pretty excited to lend a hand since she's familiar with these kinds of work (Arisa had told all of them about it previously and it’s just basically a bunch of paperwork) so she volunteered, and Moca just happen to not have her shift on the same day. Tsugumi didn't knew Roselia sent Sayo as their representatives, as well with Lisa, since the teal-haired girl didn’t really mention it on their recent text. They’ve been really close ever since Sayo attended the café’s monthly baking class and Tsugumi really felt like that kind of special connection every time she and Sayo had baked things together. It would be a lie to say that the brunette didn’t have feelings for the older girl after all those times, even tho people said that Sayo was a difficult girl to like, let alone to love. But love and life always worked in a very strange way, and so was their own love tale. It’s a rather ambiguous one, and if Tsugumi was bold enough to put a term to their growing relationship, it would be something like “more than friends but not yet lovers” kind of thing. Sayo wasn’t that kind of person who would openly talk about her feelings anyway (it gets in the way, Tsugumi quoted that from Sayo herself) and Tsugumi was far to timid to do a real confession on her own. But words of affection were always spoken softly (maybe almost like a whisper) for them, through gestures and mutual understandings in between short messages and baking sessions. In short, Tsugumi felt content just being with Sayo and with whatever that was that they might have on the present time. Not pushing for more, but not expecting less. It’s a very safe place to be in, and Tsugumi didn’t have the courage to step out of the box.

The meeting ran rather smoothly, tho it was also with a few inevitable but minor disagreements, until it got way too technical and everybody decided that they needed a break. Instead of making her way to the café outside like literally everyone else, Tsugumi found herself wandering into the empty studio. She started wanting to play for a bit when she saw the studio keyboard still plugged in and decided to just follow her guts and actually play some keys. It’s just simple chords she had learned during her piano lesson, tho she couldn’t really remember what was it actually called. Something started with C, she thought. After a while, to her surprised, someone came to the empty studio room and joined her, plucking melodies to follow Tsugumi's series of simple chords. Apparently Sayo had decided to come inside and plugged her guitar in as well. Truth to be told, it felt really nice for Tsugumi. She had been scared at first, but Sayo let her lead and Tsugumi herself could feel that Sayo sounded more relaxed than she usually is. Not that Sayo being precise is a bad thing, but the fact that a really serious guitarist like Sayo would actually let herself loose and jammed casually made Tsugumi's heart skipped a beat. They talked a bit while they play, nothing really worth noting for Tsugumi but it still felt really nice. Sayo was telling her casually that she found a ribbon that Tsugumi might like while walking home after Roselia’s band practice and Tsugumi just hummed in response, making a mental note to check on it later when she had her time. This kind of familiarity comforted both of them, bringing their feelings together even closer than before.

"You guys are just jamming…" Himari said again, patting Tsugumi on the back and Tsugumi instantly brought back into her current reality. "It’s actually cute! Like in the romantic movies!"

"I don't think the problem is with the video... It's the caption..." Ran added, glaring at Moca. "Do you want to say something about that?"

"Hmm~? But I just put like _'girlfriends rehearsing for their own wedding song'_ there. Since you guys played Canon in D."

"EXACTLY." Ran said again, almost shouting. "It’s so misleading _geez_ , Moca!"

Tsugumi really didn't realize at that time that Moca had been watching them until the joker herself let out a snarky comment that made Sayo literally jumped and stormed out the studio, looking incredibly flustered. The brunette really wanted to apologize for her friend’s invasion of privacy, but she hadn't got the courage to say so and the next thing she knew was literally almost all her classmates coming to her asking if she really was Hikawa Sayo’s current girlfriend.

"I-I just..." Tsugumi said, feeling the tears on the corner of her eyes threatened to fell to her cheeks. "Wh-What if Sayo-san didn't like that? Wh-What if she's mad at me? I'm not even a good ke-keyboardist..." 

"Tsu-Tsugu..." Himari said, immediately went into a panic mode as soon as she met Tsugumi’s teary gaze. "Tissue! Tissue!" 

"O-Oi, Moca. I think you should delete it for real this time..." Tomoe said, eyeing Moca with a disapproving look. "Please? For Tsugu? I think you went too far."

Moca now felt really bad for the other girl, this was Tsugumi we’re talking about after all. Making her cry is an obvious crime, even when Moca herself was Tsugumi’s friend for 10 years already (and that’s not even a valid excuse). "Tsugu... look... it's just a joke... I'll--"

"Hazawa-san?" 

Tsugumi immediately looked up upon hearing such a familiar tone. It sounded cold, like it always did, but then again, there's also a slight hint of warmth on it. Something that Tsugumi didn't quite understand why or how a voice could ever sound like that.

"Sa-Sayo-san!" She said, desperately wiping her tears with her own hands instead, ignoring Himari's tissue. "Wh-What are you doing here?!" 

The rest of the group now shifted their gaze at Sayo, who’s now standing near at their table on the busy café.

"I was just about to have tea with Imai-san here...” She stopped for a while, seemingly unsure on what she should say next. "I apologize, I know it's not my business, but... are you… crying?" Sayo said again, decided to go rather straight to the point after seeing Tsugumi’s messy face. Tsugumi was taken aback a bit by her bluntness.

"Oh, she's right! Are you ok, Tsugu-chan?" Lisa chimed in with a concerned look. "Did something happen?"

"Well, yeah." Ran replied coldly, giving the guilty party an absolute hard stare. "Because of Moca."

"I was about to apologize..." Moca said, "Look, Tsugu. I'm sorry... and I'll delete it now."

"What did you do?" Sayo said again, voice cold and demanding, as if she’s being extra protective on Tsugumi’s very own well-being. 

"Wow wow… hold on, Hikawa-san. This is Afterglow's internal business~" Moca said with her signature big grin, "No outsider allowed."

"Don't be ridiculous. It literally has Hikawa-san on it." Ran said before looking at the now confused Sayo. "The thing Tsugu wanted to delete has you on it, do you want it to be gone also?" 

"Are you referring to Aoba-san's tweet earlier this morning?" 

"So, you do know about that." 

"Maruyama-san showed it to me at school. I’m surprised it generated, well, a lot of… response."

Tsugumi's eyes widened in disbelief and she felt like she's gonna cry again in any moment now. She quickly got up from her seat, ready to apologize.

"Sa-Sayo-san! I-I'm so--"

"Do you think Tsugumi is a bad keyboardist? Are you ashamed to be seen playing with Tsugumi?" Before Tsugumi could even say anything, Ran had shot Sayo with a series of questions. She remembered that Tsugumi mentioned something about Sayo being mad a while ago and decided to just ask the girl about it bluntly.

"What's with the sudden interrogation?" Sayo replied nonchalantly, raising one of her eyebrows while she did so. "That's none of your business, Mitake-san."

"Tsugu here was crying not only because Moca had teased her endlessly, but also because she's _hella_ worried that you might be mad or anything on her because of the post. Even tho technically she’s not the one posting that and _uh_ making that comment." Tomoe tried to explain Tsugumi’s current predicament as best as she could since Tsugumi herself looked like she couldn’t even open her mouth to breathe air, let alone to form a coherent sentence.

"Do you hate Tsugu?" Ran asked again, confirming.

"Look guys... That's a bit much, isn’t it...?" Lisa said, laughing nervously. She could feel the air between them grew heavier, especially with Tsugumi’s occasional sobs and Ran’s series of jabbing questions. "We're just about to have tea, not to meddle in your business... right, Sayo?"

Sayo glanced to the side and let out a small sigh, it's no use to try and run from this anyway. Also, she felt like Tsugumi already looked so miserable with all the teasing and stuff Afterglow had seemed to give her earlier. "No, it's fine. I'll answer, if that makes Hazawa-san feel better."

"Sa-Sayo-san... you don't have to if you don't want..." Tsugumi finally said with all the courage she could muster, tho she still technically had her gaze looking down at the table.

"Look, I'm not mad and I obviously don't hate you. I think that was really nice and you played really well. If we have another chance then I'd love to jam with you again." 

"Is that Hazawa-san's way of asking Tsugu out?" Moca said, grinning.

"Moca, please just shut up for once." Himari said back, shooting Moca an annoyed look.

"Hii-chan you're no fun!" 

Tsugumi suddenly felt really warm, she even let out a big smile despite her eyes still a little bit swollen from her crying fit earlier. She felt relieved too, like a big baggage has just been lifted out from her chest. Maybe things didn’t have to change between them.

"I-I'm... so glad then... thank you..." 

"No, it's fine. I don't mind the post staying, wi-with the caption too." Sayo said, flustered. "I mean it's not harmful, so... Unless you want it deleted?"

"A-Are you sure? I-If you don’t mind then I don’t mind it either…" Tsugumi said again, trying to confirm what she just heard because it sounded so unreal even to her own ears.

"Y-yeah. Anyway, me and Imai-san are just gonna be ordering our cake and have a seat over there. So, please excuse us--"

"Le-Let me serve you guys!" Tsugumi said again, eyes literally sparkling with joy now. She muttered a small _'sorry guys'_ to the rest of the band, put her apron back and followed both Sayo and Lisa to their table.

"Wow." Tomoe said, "Why do I feel like Hikawa-san just confirmed that they're girlfriends indeed."

"Well, I'm glad to be their matchmaker~"

"Well, whatever. Glad it worked that way." Ran said, getting up from her current seat. "Anyway, we’ve been staying here for too long… so, let's just go and leave Moca here with the bills."

"Heh~ Why leave the bills to me? What did I do wrong~?" 

"YOU MADE TSUGU CRY!!" The rest of the band shouted in unison, Moca really had gone way way too far even for Afterglow’s standard. 

 


End file.
